Sozinhos
by heiiko
Summary: "Ele o perguntava um porquê, e ele pensava se realmente haveria uma resposta. Talvez simplesmente para que pudessem se completar em um momento como aquele.  Em que só existiam os dois." KanbaxShouma. Yaoi. Twincest.


_Hm... Acho que posso dizer que gostei dessa fic, foi interessante escrevê-la. Inesperadamente. Admito que devo dar uma revisada nela ainda, mas sou uma apressada e quero postar tudo de uma vez._  
><em>E sim, faço de KanbaxShouma e KanbaxHimari, e pretendo fazer mais. São completamente diferentes e altamente exploráveis! :}<em>  
><em>Espero que gostem!<em>

* * *

><p>Sozinhos: abandonados ou deixados?<p>

Havia uma diferença para eles.

O abandono consistiria na separação regada a mágoas.

Mas sendo deixados, era o frio traço da conveniência.

O abandono diz : "_Adeus_."

Mas o deixar não diz nada, mas se dissesse seria: "_Tchau_."

A fuga de seus pais, a despedida de sua irmã não eram suficientes para destruir completamente aquela família condenada, castigada.

Ali, deitados sobre um lugar qualquer, desimportante, tudo parecia se desintegrar dentro daqueles corpos que partilhavam o mesmo sangue.

Uma Lua tentava recolher tristemente o brilho de um Sol distante, repassando-o aos seus poucos observadores, menos ainda admiradores. Com tantas outras luzes ao alcance, ela se via esquecida. Entretanto, dois pares de olhos a enxergavam, e somente ela, naquele momento.

O murmurar da brisa gélida de inverno foi interrompido por uma voz baixinha, interna:

- Né, Kanba... Você às vezes não acha que somos tão enganados...que perdemos a vontade de encarar a verdade?

Por algum motivo seus olhares não queriam se cruzar. O irmão continuou fitando o céu, imóvel.

- Por que diz isso?

- Ah, bem... sabe... É que muitas dessas estrelas já nem existem mais, ou nem estão onde pensamos estar, e mesmo assim me pego as admirando, me sinto um tolo... e sinto que isso acontece sempre. É angustiante ... me faz querer deixar de pensar.

- Então deixe.

A voz seca do irmão cortava-lhe as entranhas.

- Não é simples assim.

- Nem tudo tem que ser tão racional, Shouma. Estando lá ou não, existindo ou não, elas são belas. Especialmente juntas.

Um breve silêncio perturbou o menor.

- Especialmente juntas.. – ele repetiu quase inconsciente, quase para si.

Por que então teriam de se separar ? Nos dias em que tudo se apagava, elas ficavam tão tristes solitárias. Quase feias, se sua tristeza não fosse tão bela. Mas por que não poderiam sempre brilhar juntas? As nuvens as tentavam engolir, mas as luzes da cidade de fato as apagavam. As luzes da loucura urbana as separavam.

E assim se foram duas, três estrelas. Duas ficaram, e lutavam por calor. Ou se apagariam.

Mas tão difícil era ser duas, como que mais fácil seria se fossem uma só unidade, talvez assim menos frágeis seriam, mais luz produziriam. Será?

- Sei que não é tão simples. Mas ao mesmo tempo é. – disse em tom grave. Piscou os olhos e dissipou seu semblante pesado com um sorriso sem ânimo - Ah.. não me peça para filosofar. Só penso que nossa obrigação não é "_encarar a verdade_". Podemos até criá-la . Afinal, quem disse que ela existe.

Kanba falava naquele tom.

Aquele tom que usava quando secretamente desejava consolar o irmão, mas não demonstrando o carinho em voz. Ele apenas estava ali, correndo por aquela grama.

Shouma segurou um sorriso terno, sabia que o outro ficaria constrangido ao vê-lo e acuaria seu raro lado sensível.

- Por que será que somos tão diferentes?

Diferentes até demais. E como eram a mesma coisa?

Dessa vez Kanba se virou para o irmão, que erguia os olhos interrogativos a ele. Eram tão diferentes dos seus, exceto pela cor. Olhos curvados delicadamente, um pouco femininos; quando felizes eram felizes demais, luziam; quando tristes, os mais tristes, doloroso era fitá-los. Seus cílios eram realmente muito longos, raramente os via tão próximos.

Ele o perguntava um porque, e ele pensava se realmente haveria uma resposta. Talvez simplesmente para que pudessem se completar em um momento como aquele.

Em que só existiam os dois.

E ele provavelmente pensava o mesmo. Mesmo opostos, eles tinham aquela sincronia de pensamentos.

Mas Shouma estava inquieto. A noite escurecera seus olhos e o frio congelara sua esperança. A solidão o ferira em profundo.

- E por que nascemos dois, e não um só de uma vez?

A voz sempre macia agora arranhava baixinho, como quem implora#como que implorando. Como quem suplica para que não lhes tomem aquilo que os sustenta. Seja uma casa, uma pessoa, um sentimento.

- Se fôssemos um não teríamos a chance de nos unirmos. Estaríamos condenados à unidade.

- Pois eu preferia não ter chances. – fechara os olhos, o que não queria ver? - Chances apenas machucam.

Eles sabiam o que as "chances" significavam para os dois. Não apenas a singela união fraternal, aquela que não mais seria capaz de sustentar seus corações moídos em perdas, decepções. Aquela união que puderam ter na infância, da qual a inocência fora usurpada. E a salubridade, desfacelada, a pureza se putrefez. Tão cedo, não foi?

Cedo demais.

As chances se transfiguraram em pecado. O alívio somente os alcançava a partir daquele disforme sentimento.

Amor?

- Às vezes é melhor ferir e se deixar ferir que aguar na apatia.

Dito isso, o som agressivo do farfalhar das árvores ao vento impaciente cobriu-os, tornou-os vultos de desejo.

Desejo de quê?

Essa pergunta não poderia ser feita. Nem respondida.

Mas ela parecia observá-los, e brincar de esconde-esconde com sua resposta, escondidas na noite, se divertiam às custas deles.

Rápido, mas sentindo-se em câmera lenta, Kanba aproximou seu rosto do de Shouma, sentindo o vento lutando por espaço entre eles até não conseguir mais incomodá-los: selaram-se os lábios.

Diziam o quê, doença, perversão, incesto, mas aquilo já não mais tinha nome. Não existiam as letras ou os significados.

Eram os lábios, e as línguas em confronto e concórdia, em guerra e harmonia, batalha e comunhão, ódio e paixão. Se enlaçavam quentes, em um beijo tórrido, pudessem derreter o fariam. Tornar-se uma coisa só, sem dor ou prazer, apenas soldar-se. Mas não podiam.

Os dedos suplicavam, procuravam, percorriam todo o corpo em trêmulo desespero.

Onde está? Onde está aquilo que perdi?

Kanba mordia o lóbulo da orelha de Shouma e o deixava senti-lo ofegar sobre ela, fazendo-o se arrepiar quase dolorosamente. Onde está o mistério do seu corpo? Retirava-lhe a blusa, quase rasgara-lhe a calça, sentia o interior de suas pernas com as pontas dos dedos. O menor arfara mais alto. Descobrira algo.

_O que mais, o que mais?_ _Me deixe ouvir você implorar por perdão e por luxúria ao mesmo tempo. Me mostre a face de dor mais profunda e prazer mais intenso, me mostre, eu preciso ver_.

Ele talvez o pediria para parar, quase o fez ao sentir o irmão pressionar com força o corpo sobre o seu agora quase nu, mas não pôde. Antes que o outro pudesse iniciar outro estágio ele começou a desabotoar sua camisa, queria sentir sua pele, com urgência. Mexia-se tão rápido, tinham pressa de quê? Não lembrassem que o tempo havia parado, talvez. Ou mesmo se apressassem por isso justamente.

Atrito.

_Desejo tanto, tanto desejo, pele, queria me cobrir com a sua pele, me sufocar no teu aroma, me mate agora, por favor._

Inconsciência não era o caminho, era o destino. Lá, onde gostariam de chegar, onde nada existia, mas tudo estava.

E em um lugar qualquer, insignificante, onde não existiam outras pessoas, onde frio não era capaz de impedir completamente o suor. O calor. Uma Lua se transformara, agora era espectadora. Sim, assistia ao tabu, entretida, primeira fila.

Uma voz crescia, uma lágrima descia. Prazer e dor gritavam em silêncio, para ninguém ouvir.

O terror do pecado, a angústia de um sentimento deformado, corrompido, os destruíam, como um veneno possuindo cada milímetro de si, rasgando-os em pequenos pedaços, maldosamente. Por favor, _pare_.

_Por favor, nos deixe em paz._

E então, por alguns instantes tudo realmente se apagou, enfim.

As pernas do menor enlaçavam o corpo do irmão com força, assim como seus braços suplicavam-lhe os ombros para que pudessem cravar ali os dedos. O tremor forte percorria ambos os corpos, extasiados, sentiam como banhados por uma linha de triste felicidade, mista à esperança, encobertas pelo quente prazer, cálido, derretendo-os.

Um só eram.

Sentiam-se cair no mesmo abismo que anteriormente já haviam sentido, mas antes em plena angústia. Agora não eram jogados, pulavam. Juntos, pulavam juntos, de que importava o resto?

De resto não viveriam, a queda não esperariam.

Brincavam com a gravidade, sim, entorpecidos, deliciados, sentiam o ar abraçá-los, quando antes ele parecia os querer ferir. Cair, cair, sem nunca chegar ao chão.

Três menos um, matemática, ali resultava em apenas um. Sem ser três como o dois poderia aguentar?

* * *

><p><em>Espero que quem esperava por uma fic de KanbaxShouma goste dessa. Quis fazer algo pouco explícito, mais focado no conflito, que é a parte que mais me interessa nesse caso. <em>  
><em>:D<em>


End file.
